A tag is typically sewn onto a stuffed toy to provide information about the toy and/or its manufacturer. Such a tag is designed to be relatively inconspicuous and is not intended to be a primary feature of the toy. However, at least some infants seem to focus their attention on the tag more than any other feature of the stuffed toy. Hence, one object of the present invention is to provide a stuffed toy with several tags intended to function as one of the primary features of the toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stuffed toy with a variety of tags, distinguished by size, shape, and/or color.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stuffed toy with a variety of tags, some of which are permanently secured to the toy, and some of which are releasably secured to the toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stuffed toy with a variety of tags, which are varied and arranged to suit a particular amusement or educational purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide advertising for one or more third parties by offering "space" on one or more tags on a stuffed toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide stuffed toys with interconnecting tags.
Additional objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows.